Interspecies Love: The Crusader and the Kraken Lover
by Giriko-99
Summary: This is another installment of my one shot series. This time we will be going back during the time of the Crusades. An AU and as always, rated M for some really good lemon. Hope you enjoy it.


**A/N:**

alright ladies and gentlemen. Welcome back to another installment of _Interspecies Love_. We are now going to have a story between a human and a Kraken! This time however, it would be an AU during the Crusades timeline just so that we are aware. I know that you guys like modern timelines but let's switch it up a bit shall we? Now this is a fantasy anime type of setting so there might be some magic going on along with some modern technology incorporated into this story. Plus can't a guy have some creativity in his story here and there?

I know that you guys are going to kill me for this but in all honesty, I really don't care. Just as long as you guys love the story then that is fine by me. You can grill me, shoot me or even stab me with hateful comments but like I said, if you like it then that is all that matters.

Oh if you guys are wondering about the image of a Kraken monster girl, just type in "kraken monster girl encyclopedia" and click on the link that has it. You should be able to find some extra fan artwork that is posted up there. I'm using the profile picture as the appearance of our character Yuki over here.

Also I am taking some requests so that I can get an idea of what you guys want me to post up. But don't just dump a suggestion out of the blue because chances are, I probably wouldn't be able to know what you want me to write. And it would be worse if I'm not able to meet your requirements. Just so we are clear.

Anyways, enough about the mini rant I have. Let's get this show on the road shall we?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume. However, I do own my made up characters so there you go.**

* * *

"Come on lads! Pick up the pace would you! The Templars aren't going to sit there butts out there in Jerusalem and wait for us in a month's time! For all we know those infidels might have attacked them!" yelled one of the officers in charge of Robert Lancaster's men.

Captain Robert Lancaster was running to one of his fellow knights who was struggling with one of the wooden boxes. As the two loaded the cargo on the ship the knight thanked him for his support. Of course Robert told him that it was what his mother told him before he went off to Jerusalem. As the ship was already loaded, Robert and the rest of the others boarded the ship. He started to take attendance and checked twice to make sure that everybody is present.

"Captain Lancaster! Is everybody present and accounted for?" asked one of the Generals.

"Yes sir!" said Robert to his General.

"Alright then. Let us set sail for we have infidels to root out from the Holy Land."

Robert just rolled his eyes at his general. In all honesty, this guy just wants to come home a hero and tell some women about his achievements hoping to get the fame and attention he deserve. Robert didn't care all about the glory and what not. He just wanted to see what Jerusalem looked like so that he can send his mother and father a description about the Holy Land where Jesus was born. Plus it was a pilgrimage thus it was something that he could never pass up since it was just a once in a life-time event. Sighing, Robert grabbed his red Templar great helm and slipped his head in it. He then went back to work fulfilling his captain duties.

 **Later that night...**

As they continued to sail, Robert along with the rest of the other soldiers woke up from their little nap. They felt what appears to be a strong force and the ship wasn't steady like it was during the day.

"What is happening to us?!" yelled one soldier.

"I don't know! I could only assume that we are under a heavy sea storm or something." said another soldier.

"I hope we don't get ship wrecked. The last thing I want to know is that we have a hole in our ship!"

"Men! Calm down! This is not the end of the world! Samuel come with me to the deck!" Robert ordered his men.

"Yes sir." said the soldier named William.

Robert slipped his great helm on his head and the two soldiers went out to the top deck. As they arrived, chaos is already wreaking havoc around the dock.

"God almighty. What is happening here? Where is the General?" asked Robert.

"He's out drunk at his quarters after dinner! Hurry! We need to plug this hole here!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Grr! That man has the audacity to drink himself while we are here in the middle of a sea storm?! William! Go help the others plug that hole while I take on the steer of the ship! Hear me?"

"Understood sir!"

So Robert went up towards the steer and spotted some rather deadly rocks up ahead. Using all of his might, he tried to steer the ship away from those rocks. But unfortunately, the storm decided to screw them over and it was too late. The ship got wrecked and the violent waves engulfed the men drowning them. Robert tried to rescue some of them but he couldn't reach to them as the waves landed on top of him. He tried to swim up towards the surface of the water but another wave crashed down upon him decreasing his chances to swim back up to surface.

Robert closed his eyes and let Death wrap her arms around him a cold chilling embrace.

" _Is this how I am going to die? I haven't even visited the Holy Land and I am not ready to leave my family behind. They need me and I cannot let them down. But what can I do? I cannot swim and the sea storm already took the lives of men in a blink of an eye. Oh what a pitiful death._ "

As Robert was slowly plunging into the depths of the sea, a woman saw a man drowning. Of course she doesn't want anything bad happening to him so she wrapped his body with her tentacles and dragged him back to her home where he can rest up and heal him.

 **The next morning...**

Robert opened his eyes slowly and saw himself staring at what appears to be a beautifully made coral ceiling. He looked around the area he is in and saw his armor, sword, and helmet neatly placed in one corner of this room.

"W-where am I?" Robert asked himself.

As he slowly got up, he noticed that he was dressed in some sort of strange clothing. It felt rather soft and silky compared to what he sleeps in during the times he was training to become a knight. Though he wasn't really complaining about it. As he got off from the bed, he slowly walked towards his armor. As he got dressed, he placed his great helm on along with strapping his long sword to his waist.

However, the moment he strapped the sword to his waist, he heard a knock on the door. Alarmed by the sudden noise, he unleashed his long sword,

"Identify yourself enemy! If you mean harm then I am not afraid to fight you!" Robert yelled at the being.

"Is that how you greet somebody after she has rescued you from drowning?" said a rather silky yet melodic feminine voice.

Robert gripped his sword a bit tightly until he saw the door open.

"I do not know who you are but if you want to fight then a fight you will receive."

"Calm down knight-san. I mean no harm. I just want to check up on you since you were drowning from that wrecked ship during the storm."

Robert saw the feminine figure and boy was he surprised at what he saw. In front of him is a woman or what the top half resembles to be a human woman. The bottom half represented in what appears to be pale blue tentacles. But as he examined her further, Robert could only say one word that would summarize her physical appearance: beautiful. Her skin had a rather pale blue complexion to it but her hair had a darker shade of blue to it. She has an angelic face that would put any noble woman in England jealous. Not only her face but also a rather voluptuous upper body that would make any beautiful woman green with envy. Sure the tentacles may be a bit strange but she was overall a beauty.

"So Knight-san? Are you done looking at my beautiful features or do you want to know where you are right now? Though I don't mind if you want to make love to me here and there~!" the woman told him in a sultry voice.

"I am not like that! I have honor and treat women with respect!" Robert yelled at her in his English accent but he was blushing at the same time.

"Oh don't overreact! I was just joking with you. Can't you take a joke?" the woman asked him.

"Sorry ma'am. But I have other business to attend to. So if you may, please accompany me to the surface where I may try and find transportation to reach Jerusalem."

"I'm sorry but I can't. You see the moment I bring you to my territory, it indicates that you are my husband. So in other words, you are not leaving this place." said the woman.

"Impossible! What are you trying to gain out of this preposterous bargain?!" Robert yelled angrily at her.

"Please tone your voice down a bit. You'll wake the neighbors."

"I don't care! You tell me right now or I may not be responsible for my actions here young woman." Robert readied his sword at her just to prove his threat.

"Please knight-san. If you think that sword can do any damage think again. I may not look like it, but I can easily take you down without any problems."

Robert then saw her hands glow in what appears to be a violet light of energy of some sort. He was quite surprised that a woman is able to perform such a feat. But nonetheless, he can tell that his woman is going to attack him if he ever tries to leave this place.

"So you are a sorcerer eh? Gives me more than enough reason why I should end your miserable life. After all, sorcerers are nothing more than a person being possessed by a demon. Now begone!"

Robert charged at her with his long sword ready to skewer her but one of her tentacles struck his hand causing him to drop his sword. Once the weapon clattered on the floor, her other tentacle pushed him back while the others restrained him on the wall.

"Now now. Don't try and resist. You were the one that called me a person possessed by a demon but this is our natural power. Plus isn't it rude to call a beautiful girl like me a witch?" said the woman.

Robert didn't respond to her.

"I haven't gotten your name yet knight-san. Care to introduce yourself?" said the woman.

"Why should I?" Robert retorted.

"Because it is common courtesy that a stranger introduces themselves to the person that cared for them in their time of vulnerability." said the woman.

"Robert Lancaster. I am from England."

"Interesting name. Likewise, I am Yuki a Kraken. Now tell me all about yourself knight-san? It seems to me that there is more than what meets the eye." said the now identified woman named Yuki.

For some reason, Robert decided to tell everything about himself without hesitation. He wasn't really sure if the magic she has influenced him or something but he did so anyway. Of course Yuki listened to him telling his story in such detail that it fascinated her to no end about this man. She was quite surprised that the ship he was on was supposed to reach Jerusalem to fight a war called a Crusade. After he was done with his story, Yuki did the same by telling her story. Robert was really intrigued to see this foreign land called Japan but the moment she said that they didn't really like foreigners he was sad to hear that.

After she was done telling her story, Robert then asked her,

"So. Now that we have our stories straight. I have to go back up to the surface for I have to be with my other brothers in arms and fight a war."

"But why go to battle where you know you could be killed?" Yuki asked him sadly.

Robert didn't miss the sad tone etched on her voice but he didn't waver in his answer.

"It is my duty as a Christian to reclaim the Holy Land rightfully to us. After all, it is where our Lord and Savior was born and we cannot let the infidels take control of Jerusalem for that long." said Robert.

"But what if there aren't any ships that come to this direction and pick you up? They may be curious the moment you introduce yourself as to why you haven't gone into battle yet with you brothers." said Yuki.

"That is true. But as a soldier, I have a duty to fulfill. I cannot let them down nor am I going to let my country down." said Robert.

"Please don't go. I beg of you. Please."

That was when Robert looked at her face and saw the tears spilling from her eyes like rivers. Sure he may have met her only for the day but he can't stand women crying at all. He just can't. As much as he has to go to battle with his brothers right now, she did bring up a valid point. What if he died in battle and didn't make it back to his parents. Then his life would have been a waste as he wasn't able to fully immerse himself in the pilgrimage to the Holy Land just as he planned to do the moment he arrived there.

So he did the only thing that would comfort her. He carefully went to her, wrapped his arms around her. She stopped crying and looked up to see his handsome face.

"If you want me to stay, then I shall stay." said Robert.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Yuki.

"Indeed." said Robert.

"Thank you so much." said Yuki.

"No problem. Now then. What should I do for the meantime? I mean I need to have a job so that I can support both of us." said Robert in concern.

"Well we have some rather barbaric peoples coming after us and also the city. We were lucky to stave them off but I am afraid that it would only be a matter of time before the whole city will collapse under them. With your occupation as a knight, the Emperor will gladly take you. Morale over the military soldiers have been low ever since." said Yuki.

"Alright then. I am not going to make any promises that I can keep but I shall try and seek the approval of the Emperor before he could put in position as an officer." said Robert.

"It is settled then. Oh and if you need some clothes, please feel free to use the ones I have. I usually have a wardrobe of extra clothes just in case somebody is in need of them."

"Thank you. Oh and pray tell, what type of clothing do you have? I am rather curious as the clothes we have back in the mother are stiff and rather rigid. I have not felt this type of soft ones before."

"Sure thing! Let me tell you all about them..."

So Yuki explained to him about the kimono and the yukata and Robert was impressed. The clothes back home were rather rigid and uncomfortable. Well now that she explained to him in fair detail about them, the two decided to rest and relax while letting the day lazily go by.

 **Timeskip...**

Robert went towards the Emperor as promised. But before he did, Yuki placed some spells on him allowing the Crusader to not only breath in the water, but also enhanced his fighting abilities and strength. With that, he was set.

At first the Emperor himself was rather skeptical about him being a knight. So he decided to test Robert in his combat along with strategic skills. Robert of course passed them with flying colors and the Emperor was impressed at how a captain like himself can easily pass his trials with flying colors. Of course Robert told him that during his spare time, he was always good at planning ahead of time since his father taught him that when he was just a child.

The Emperor was really impressed about him and so he assigned him to command around 20-30,000 men at his disposal. Robert asked if they were properly trained which he did but the Emperor wanted him to teach them the way a knight trains. Of course the former Crusader took his order to the last letter and trained the soldiers at his disposal. He relentlessly trained them at the day with breaks of course and the men called it a "living hell" but he assured them that the only way to get better is for him to discipline the soldiers and overlook at their training. Then after a few months, the soldiers could definitely see the vastly different results between back then and now.

When they showed the Emperor their skills, he applauded Robert for his aid and already they received news that the barbarians are going to besiege the city. Robert along with the Emperor and some of the other staff officers went into a meeting to talk about strategies and other things pertaining to the battle.

Robert along with the other officers and generals placed their troops according to the strategies that the Emperor told them. The moment the Barbarians came, Robert had to adjust his troops since the Barbarians started to have the upper hand. The moment he did that, the tables turned around and driven out the Barbarians once and for all. Robert was then revered as a hero by the townspeople and also the soldiers. He along with his troops fended a couple of Barbarian invasions until they gave up and never to invade the city ever again. Robert was then given the position as a royal adviser after the end of the Barbarian invasions. The entire city was then turned into an empire as they gained some new land along with the population rising up.

All in all, everything was getting better.

One day, Robert went back to their house after another's day worth of working as an adviser to the Emperor. As he entered in the house, he tried to find his Kraken girlfriend. He then heard some splashing noises indicating that Yuki was taking a bath. Not wanting to disturb her, he went towards the room the two of them shared. Taking off his armor and sword, he decided to make some dinner for the two of them while he is waiting for her to finish up her bath.

"Hmm...let's see what she has in store..."

Robert opened up this thing called a refrigerator and saw that she went to the shopping district around their area. Looking at the vegetables and seafood, he decided to look at the cookbook that Yuki always uses whenever she cooks. Plus it was his turn to cook for the tow of them anyways.

While the Knight was cooking, Yuki came out from the bathroom and got dressed in her lavender yukata. Just as she was about to go to the living room to cook some dinner, she smelled a rather delicious aroma.

"Robert must be home already. Guess it is dinner time then."

So she went to the kitchen and she was really amazed at how Robert set up their dinner. It was rather elegant looking and also the food was artistically crafted to its finest. Yuki has never seen anything like this before in all her life.

"Ah welcome home dear. I was just finished cooking up some dinner. How is it?" said Robert.

"Beautiful...no elegant and the dishes are made with such finesse. How were you able to do it?" asked Yuki

"I can't really say for sure. My hands did the work and well...here is the final product."

"Well let's dig in shall we? We can't let your hard work go to waste."

"I agree with you. Let us."

So the two lovers said grace before they ate their dinner. Yuki was really impressed at how delicious the food was and she was already blown away. As they were done eating, Robert helped Yuki clean the dishes and she appreciated the offer but she told him that she can take care of the rest.

"You might want to take a bath after a hard day's work. You deserve it after all."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm." said Yuki.

"Okay then. I shall see you later in our room." said Robert in a warm and kind tone.

"Alright then."

So Robert went inside the big bathroom and he took off his clothes and dipped himself inside the hot but warm waters. As he was taking a bath, he was thinking about a couple of things that he has to do for the next two days for the Emperor.

" _Who knew that I would end up going from captain to general to becoming an adviser_ _. Had I not stayed with Yuki and went back up towards the surface, who knows what life I would end up living in. I might end up marrying some stuck up noble woman that I don't have any feelings and that in itself is something that I would never like at all. But I don't have to deal with that anymore. Life here is good and I am already happy to have Yuki by my side all the time. For that I can't take her love and kindness for granted._ " Robert mused to himself.

As he came out from the bath, he dried himself with a towel and got dressed in his red yukata. After he was done, Robert then met up with Yuki and he saw the beautiful Kraken woman on their bed, in a seductive pose. The moment she saw Robert, she beckoned him with her finger to come forward. Robert was captivated in a trance and as if she had control over his body he went towards her.

Arriving at the bed, she pinned him down at the bed and she seductively took off his yukata with two of her tentacles and threw it at the corner of their room.

"You know, I have growing feelings towards you you know? I can't stand this anymore Robert and I have a feeling that we are going to have a rather nice evening~."

"H-hold up. Are you sure you want to do this? Because once we start this act, there is no return." said Robert.

"Oh I am really sure about it my love~. You are so kind and caring that I want to mate with you and create a family. I really and truly love you Robert Lancaster. You are my personal knight and your princess wants to make love to you. Please do not deny me of this."

Yuki nibbled his ear softly causing Robert to groan. Any rational sense that was in his mind left the window and he then flipped his beloved Kraken lover over to the bed.

"Alright. I will never leave you ever my love. If we are to have children, then a family we shall have. I will take care of our children and you included. I can never be any happier than this, Yuki."

Tears cascaded down Yuki's eyes as she felt her lips come in contact with Robert's and she was ready to get on with the night of their lives.

 **[LEMON TIME YOU PERVERTS! WELL I CAN'T SAY SHIT SINCE I TOO AM A CLOSET PERVERT! XD]**

Robert and Yuki kissed passionately and they were ready to have the night of their lives. As they were making out heatedly, Yuki sensuously slid her left hand towards the sash that is keeping Robert's yukata on. She fumbled around the knot a bit until she got it loose.

Of course, Robert didn't want to lose to her so he did the same to her obi. As he got the sash loose and her yukata already taken off, the two separated their make out session. Robert was mesmerized by Yuki's beauty. Sure she may be a Kraken humanoid but it didn't matter at all. He was already mesmerized by her beauty and boy was he lucky to have her.

The same thing could be said with Yuki. She blushed at Robert's built but not overly muscular frame. But the one thing that caught her attention is his tall member. Teasingly she gently placed her hand on his member causing him to groan a bit.

"It seems that we are getting a little bit impatient aren't we?" Yuki said to him seductively.

Robert didn't say anything as he started to attack her ample breasts. Yuki moaned as Robert kept up his ministrations on her ample chest. As he kept on fondling her breasts, Yuki was getting really impatient. All she wanted is his dick inside her very being. She didn't like foreplay at all and her patience is already running thin.

"Don't tease me! Please stick it in me!"

"Alright then. I can't handle more of your moans anymore and its driving me insane."

Robert gently placed Yuki underneath him and she changed her octopus bottom half to a human's bottom half. Robert was surprised that she can actually do that but it didn't stop him. He positioned himself at her entrance and carefully slid inside her inch by inch. At first she was really uncomfortable but as he already inched his way into her until he was already fully in her.

Yuki was in a whole world of pain the she felt her hymen break. A minute of blood gushed out of her vagina and Robert realized that this was her first time. At first she thought that it would be so pleasurable and euphoric since she heard some conversations from women about their sexual experiences. But not like this. Robert placed a hand on her cheek while he said

"Shh. It will be alright. Every woman's first time hurts. Adjust yourself before you do anything else."

Yuki nodded and he gladly waited for her. Even if she is a monster girl, she is still a delicate one regardless and Robert isn't known to be the rough type of guy as many people thought he was.

"Please continue Robert. The pain has passed away." said Yuki.

Robert then carefully pulled out a bit of his member out of her tight snatch before he slowly pushed in making Yuki moan. Robert then started a slow and rhythmic pace of thrusting before Yuki bucked her hips to his making her moan lewdly. Of course, the former Templar knight took this as a signal to continue moving so he picked up the pace a bit faster.

"OH! MORE PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE ME TO HEAVEN!" Yuki screamed at her lover.

Not being the person to deny such pleasure, Robert then started to furiously pound her into bliss. As the Kraken girl was being taken up to "heaven" as she calls it, Robert couldn't help but feel good about her vagina. The walls were softly caressing his member yet it was gripping his penis tightly in vice-like grip. The sensation was out of this world.

"YES! KEEP ON HITTING MY G-POT MORE! I BEG YOU POUND ME MORE!" Yuki screamed as she felt her G-spot being hit by her lover's big erection.

"GHH! If you keep on gripping me like that, I might end losing my mind over it." Robert grunted.

As the series of thrusting kept on going, Yuki reached up to Robert and started to kiss him passionately and deeply. Robert was taken by surprise at this since his instincts were going rampart but he nonetheless continued to thrust into her and kiss her. As the two were making out, Yuki screamed into the kiss as she felt her cervix being pierced sending electrical shocks of pleasure throughout her entire system.

Robert couldn't handle himself anymore as his climax was coming near. With final thrust, his dick released its load into her womb. Yuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her womb being filled up with his warm essence. It felt so pleasurable to feel the warm seed fill her up that she ended up squirting.

As they rode out their blissful highs, the two regained their breath and they looked at each other with love filled eyes. Yuki softly kissed her lover on the lips.

 **[LEMON END]**

After they separated themselves from each other, Yuki then shyly asked Robert,

"Do you want to go again?"

Robert was surprised that she wanted to go again. When Robert didn't answer, she mistook his absence of a reply, she said in a sad tone,

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you that one and you might take me as a loose-" Yuki's mouth was shut closed as Robert kissed her on the lips.

"I will never take you as a loose woman. You are my lover and forever you will be. Its just that I was surprised about it but to answer your question, sure thing. But this time, you can choose whatever position you want to be in."

Yuki smiled at his proposition thus she flipped them over and started another session of their passionate coupling and they went at it throughout the entire night. After they have exhausted themselves with their fun activity, Yuki fell asleep but Robert was slightly awake. Before he went to sleep, he whispered to her,

"Sweet dreams my beautiful lover."

With that said, Robert fell asleep next to her while he held her close to his chest.

* * *

A/N: There you go people. Hope you enjoyed it and as always. I'll see you next time.


End file.
